Staying for the Show
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Pierce and Trip sneak over to Taylor's house when the rest of the family are out, however Oliver and Cooper see the meatheads.


**Staying for the Show **

**Chapter 1.**

"Taylor!" Oliver called out, his voice echoing through the hall. There was a long moment of silence, and he swore he heard a groan. When Cooper nudged him, he was about to shout again but there she was.

"What do you want dork! You are meant to be _LEAVING_!" Taylor called back, a hiss in her voice.

The boy suppressed a chuckle, wondering why she was suddenly so eager. It never use to bother her if he stayed at home in his room all weekend, even if his best friend was there, too. Apart from the odd appearances for the rich boy to try and get in a quick perv, the two always kept to themselves.

"Why should we! This is my house to!" Oliver called back, deciding to tease his sister a little.

"UGH! You promised brat!" Taylor groaned, loudly.

The blonde girl was hoping that her brother and his loser of a best friend wouldn't ruin it for her. She stepped out from her room in something that had said loser almost foaming at the mouth with lust. Since all that was covering up her body was a light black gown, almost lacy and see-through but denying his hungry eyes the pleasure of a peak underneath. Taylor's eyes glanced at him and faked a look of disgust, drawing the gown in closer. Really, she liked the attention, and was a little disappointed that her brother did nothing more than smirk at her without bothering to glance down. She knew that his smirk wasn't due to her state of dress, and instead of getting Taylor worked up.

"_Fine…_" Oliver grinned, pretending to admit defeat. "We'll be at Cooper's, tell mom if she comes home early!"

"Uh, hey w-we could stay here if you wanted to, amigo… Taylor looks like she needs some _company_, right?" Cooper attempted, which had both the Ottos groaning. As Oliver took his wrist and started for the door, the rich dope chuckled. "Oh come on duuuude, what did I say…?"

"Let's just leave dude before Taylor _skins _you…" Oliver groaned, rolling his eyes.

Under his breath, Cooper muttered to him: "I'd like to see some more of _her_ skin, if ya know what I mean…"

Oliver didn't even bother responding to that remark while leading the way out of his home, and avoiding the thought of seeing his sister wearing a little less. Trying so hard, he almost didn't notice the black car parked across the street with two guys inside, looking like they were trying to hide their faces. The dark-tinted windows worked well enough, but Oliver knew he spotted Trip in the passenger seat.

'_What is that dumbass doing?_' Oliver wondered.

Playing along, he walked on like it was nothing for a while, then ducked into the corner of a near-by park. Cooper, having no clue what his friend was doing, followed along with an eyebrow raised and peered around the corner, too. While he didn't, Oliver recognised the car and its number plates. He had seen Pierce, Taylor's recent boyfriend or fuck buddy, pick her up in it a few times.

'_Okay correction, what are THOSE dumbasses doing…?_'

Something told the boy he already knew.

"Come on compadre! Let's sneak back and see what she's doing…" Cooper pouted, the blonde really just wanting to see what was _under _that black robe. When Oliver wasn't looking, he had adjusted his pants.

"Way ahead of you, Bradford… Taylor is up to something, and it will be a perfect way to get money out of her…" His friend replied, smirking slightly and waiting until dumbass one and two got out of the car before starting back to the house. They didn't go for the front door and instead snuck through the side gate into the backyard. Both tread carefully through the overgrown grass and weeds before finally making it to the back door. "We gotta stay _really_ quiet. We're never going to get our chance if Taylor or her meat-heads catch us."

"Your house has meat-heads? I love your house!" Cooper beamed, earning a eye roll from his best friend.

After peering into his house and spotting only Taylor moving towards the door, Oliver carefully moved on further down the length of the house before reaching a window. He cracked the window open just enough and ushered Cooper inside. He followed quickly then eased the window closed. The house had been silent when they left, but now from the living room was the soft chatter of his sister, Trip and Pierce along with some tacky slow jazz that his parents put on at their anniversary in-house dates, if their mother ever remembered them. Oliver smiled to himself and crouched slightly. With odd looks from Cooper, who refused to crouch, the teenagers moved down the hall and stopped at the opening to the living room to spy on the trio. What they saw was both shocking and enough to make any teenage boy hard, even if the sight was his own big sister. Oliver now knew exactly why his sister wanted them out of the house and knew that she would be willing to pay big money to keep this one quiet. Cooper, on the other hand, felt his mouth run dry and the throbbing in his pants grow worse than the first time he had watched porn.

'_No fucking way, am I seeing this! Where's my phone, I need to record this!'_ Cooper fussed around in his pockets, but found both his wrists suddenly gripped still and Oliver giving him a serious look. "_Dude come on, I gotta record THIS!_"

_This_ just happened to be what Taylor was doing right in the Otto living room. As both her boy-toys sat on the couch watching with eagerness and rubbed their hardening cocks, the still robe covered Taylor had a hand to her shoulder and was ever so slowly brushing the robe away to reveal her fair shoulders. Much to annoyance of her boy-toys and the blonde half of the watchers, she stopped there. Not letting more reveal, for now.

"Dude…" Cooper whispered, knowing enough to keep his voice low so only Oliver could hear him. "We are so going to see your sister, _naked…_"

In defiance and a little hopeful ignorance, Oliver elbowed Cooper hard. "N-no we're not… she's just showing off new clothes of something."

Despite the mental idea of seeing something that would have mentally scared him, the fourteen year old's body refused to move from that spot, rooted to the ground with his eyes straying back to Taylor and her little strip show. He'd seen her shoulder and even more than that before, but the way she has sensually brushed it off to rest limp like that had him interested to see where this was going.

Taylor spoke next, but not in a way that Cooper or Oliver had _ever _heard. Her voice was soft and high, trailing off with a slight purr that just made the brunette rich boy all the more hungry to relish her sexy form. "What do you want to see next, _daddies?_"

Oliver growled when he heard the sleazey lust, that came from Pierce's mouth.

"Your _daddies _want to see the puppies next."

"Oooh getting naughty so fast, daddy?" Taylor purred and traced her finger down the crack in the robe, teasing the fabric just enough to show off some skin to the four. All of them internally moaned from every move she made, much to Oliver's disgust.

"Well our girl, does have the goods… so wouldn't we be bad daddies, Trip, if we didn't enjoy her _assets…?" _Pierce purred, earning a eye roll from Oliver about how stupid the drama doofus was.

Trip sunk lower onto the couch and grinned. He was palming his cock, which was obvious while pressed hard up against his leg, clearly defined and thick through his pants. Taylor's eyes instantly went to it, and the girl couldn't stop herself from propping up on the couch with both legs slung over one of his. She released the gown, so it opened slightly but couldn't be well seen when Taylor leaned down and rubbed both her smaller hands across her ex's thick bulging cock. The muscular teenager's moan was long and low, with the dork pressing his head back into the couch as she worked her magic. If there was one thing Taylor knew how to do, it was tease a dick. Her finger lightly traced up and down the underside of his length, denying the head any focus to just tickle the shaft as it throbbed.

"Dude… do you see what they are doing…" Cooper whispered, the blond's grin wide and his cock almost beginning to be played with from the sight of Taylor like this.

If he were any hornier, he would just grab Oliver's hands and pay him to do it.

"Sh-she's obviously just petting his new dog…" The Otto boy defended, but choked on his words. From where he was, Oliver was the only one of the four who could see inside her robe enough to notice the black, lacy lingerie. Lacy enough that it was barely hiding the 'pink flower' below.

"Oh, it's a dog alright… a real sausage one from the looks of it." Cooper teased back, his voice still soft.

Pierce wolf-whistled at the sight and sound of Trip moaning like that, he might be wanting to get rid of the doofus in his attempt to get what he wanted from Taylor but he had to admit, the loser was big. He shifted around on the couch, making his hardon more obvious even if the spies couldn't see it. The long, thick length throbbed as it was rubbed up and down slowly. It pressed into his waist while waiting its turn. Meanwhile Taylor started to kiss along Trip's exposed neck and kept teasing his thickness. As their bodies pressed together, her C-cup breasts kneaded into his strong chest, soft and squishing with a sensation that had his moans building up loud enough to fill the whole house.

"Careful, hotstuff…" The drama geek said with a smirk. Suddenly spanking Taylor's ass firmly, but his hand lingered and groaped. "We don't want him to blow his load just like that, do we?"

"Yeh-yeah Taylor… daddy need some cum to blow into you, not into his pants…" Trip groaned. His eyes were still clenched and his head back over the couch, rocking slightly in pleasure overload. All the while, the buff stud was bucking up into her hand, while his knee rubbing against Taylor's pussy and making the girl let out a small moan of her own, that she quickly bit back.

"_Dude…" _Cooper hissed, his cock throbbing at the thought of seeing _that view._

"_Dude!_" Oliver snapped back with furrowed brows. He really didn't want to see his sister getting down and dirty with her '_daddies_', right?. "We should get out of here… before she _removes _something and reveals enough of her puppies to make me puke."

Cooper put a hand to his friend's shoulder. Tutting quietly, the rich brat shook his head and a broad smirk crossed his lips. "Stay here for a hundred bucks."

"For having to see _that. _I'm going to need more." Oliver groaned, with Cooper simply shrugging. Oliver could have as much as he wanted as long as he got to see Taylor's perky looking breasts.

"One-fifty and a fleshlght." Cooper said as though it was nothing.

"Two hundred and you keep your cummed on toy." Oliver shivered, the idea of using a fleshlight after Cooper getting to him. His response was another simple shrug and Cooper pulling out the money, shoving it into his bestie's pocket.

Cooper knew there was no way that Oliver Otto would turn down an offer worth that much, though the denial of a new and unused sex toy was a surprise. Regardless Cooper seemed to be right as the dorky ballerina closed his mouth fast and slowly turned his attention back into the living room to see Trip and Taylor had started making out heavily there on his favourite spot on the couch. Forever tainted. As he was distracted by a surge of confused emotions, he was completely unaware of the rock-hard length in his pants.

"God, this is _so _wrong…"

"No… this is so hot, hombre…" Cooper grunted out, the teenager had already lowered his pants just enough to let his cock hang out and was beating away happily to the sight. His hairless balls tucked away in his Versace gold-banded boxer briefs while Cooper worked the whole length of his long uncut cock. The shaft was a light tan, darkening around the cute thin head that ended almost in a point. His hand moved slowly up and down, squeezing tight around the head before gently stroking the rest.

As the two in the living room made out, an impatient Pierce was rubbing sensually up and down Taylor's back. "You gonna give your other daddy some of that sugar, or leave it all to him?"

"Has daddy _earned _it…" Taylor teased.

The dark haired teen's hand came down hard again on her perky ass, making her jump and release a yelp-like moan. With a growl to his voice, Pierce leaned up and joined his lips to hers and Trip's for a heated threeway kiss with his girlfriend and her annoying stupid ex. But Trip was too busy moaning to notice, and soon Taylor's lips soon left his as Pierce invaded her mouth then pulled her onto his slimmer but still muscular body. "Oh daddy's earned much more than a kiss, slut…"

"If he doesn't want it…" Cooper muttered, the blonde still working his young cock. Something his best friend was yet to notice so far. He could feel his balls heating up from the hotness in front of him, even with the slow and tight strokes.

"Oh you know I love it when you get like this… take off my robe, babe?" Taylor moaned out, as instantly the dark robe was off and thrown away somewhere on the floor. Now her sexy body was exposed, and her assets were barely hidden by dark lingerie. The dark lace was so thin that Pierce was wolf-whistling again at the sight of her almost exposed nipples. His hands gliding up and down all over was making Taylor purr and moan while leaning onto him. "Oh fuck that's right Piercy, worship your slut's body…"

A horny and lust filled Trip growled a little and moved over to run his own hands over the lace hidden ass of his ex-girlfriend. "You don't forget your _main _daddy, Taylor."

Meanwhile, the eyes of the two young watches had bulged slightly from the view. While Oliver had received a peak earlier, he didn't expect the full thing to look that _good _on his sister.

"You wish," Pierce snorted as his hands traced along the clasp of the dark bra. "Who's your favourite daddy?"

"Now none of that… you be nice daddies, there's enough of your slutty little girl to go around…" Taylor purred. "If you don't play together, your girl will blue ball her _daddies…_"

Trip hooked his fingers around the hem of her panties and smirked up at Pierce. The two shared a nod as the dark-haired boy's hands found the clasp. At once, they both pulled and released their favourite parts of Taylor's sweet body for all to see, surprising her but also hot enough a display to get a good moan out. Her round, fair tits fell out as the bra was tossed, and Trip wasted no time in worshiping her beautiful soft ass with light kisses and a little nip here and there just to punish her.

As the girl rose up slightly to reveal her breasts unknowingly to the pair watching, she threw her head back and moaned as Pierce's mouth latched to one tit as his hand fondled the other, squeezing the softness in his hand.

Cooper pulled out his phone in a moment of lust. He quickly began texting out his message to a contact on his phone:

_-Hey, wanna cum over and bang at Olly's place? He's out cold.-_

The response from the contact, which in his phone was listed solely as 'Ollie's Bitch' came quicker than normal, with Cooper smirking about Gina watching some dance videos. There was a teenager that she loved watching and always wound her up sexual. His smirk grew when he saw the response:

_-Give me ten and sure ;) same price blondie?-_

Smirking he responded.

_-Triple.-_

Putting his phone away, the blonde decided that this was going to be the best day of his young life.

"Dude… I so want to motorboat them…" Cooper hissed to his best friend, almost drooling over Taylor's tits.

Without realising it, Oliver muttered back: "Which…?"

"Your sister's large titties, der…" Cooper replied, a little confused.

"Cooper no way, that ass is so much better. Like, you should see it when Gina comes out from the showers, her towel is so small it-" Oliver bit his tongue when he realised what he'd been saying. An uneasy feeling surged in his gutt. He had been almost drooling over Taylor, his own sister's, ass. While he attempted to stop himself, but his eyes slowly moved back to exactly that area. Focused in on the bubble behind of his older sister. A view, he never thought would have his focus.

"Oooh, I would so motorboat Gina too…" Cooper grinned, the blonde hand movements continuing.

In spite of his protests, Oliver punched Cooper for that. And after the punch landed, he realised how close Cooper's cock actually was to his body, with the teen's face went crimson. Despite his slight disgust and annoyance, he continued to make sure his voice was low enough. He didn't want their show stopped. "Fi-first, don't touch my girlfriend! And two, _put your fucking dick away! DUDE, the fuck!?"_

"_Why_! This is _sooo _hot." Cooper whined softly.

"Becu- eh?"

Trip was suddenly looking Oliver dead in the eye, with an eyebrow raised and the dunce looking quite confused. His hand were still shamelessly exploring his ex's body in front of her own brother, and Trip's hands dipped down to grope her breasts while the teen below him grabbed her ass. "Uhh, Taylor I thought you said the house was going to be empty today? Is this the surprise?"

"W-What do you mean?" Taylor questioned, the blonde beginning to freak a little while wondering who was in the house. Since she was sure that _all of them _were out of the house. Trip simply pointed in the direction of the young watches, with Taylor and Pierce's heads moving towards Oliver and Cooper.

The house was filled with the sound of Taylor's screech.

As her little brother opened his mouth to explain the words died in his throat as Cooper Bradford, chest puffed out broadly and a cocky smirk across his face, walked right into the living room with his cock waving between his legs. His hand didn't leave the length, and the brunette pumped it a little as though offering it up.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself to the little show you were putting on, Tay,"

"You two little _losers_ weren't meant to be here!" Taylor hissed, anger filling her eyes and Oliver knew steam would be coming out of her ears if it could.

Oliver stuttered when he started trying to explain, getting out a little less than: "Cooper made me!"

Cooper snorted. "You're the one who wanted to come back here, when you saw that car! I just came along and enjoyed the sexy as view!"

Raising an eyebrow to the two, Pierce shifted up a little on the couch. The same cocky smirk flashed at the two, making Oliver gulp and Cooper just match the smirk with his own. "Wow, so spying on me. Nice… and seriously Tay, you couldn't get rid of the _little _boys?"

Taylor growled and pinched his side. "_You_ were supposed to park around the corner, not outside my house!"

"And you were supposed to make sure that they were gone. I guess, we both flunked." Pierce smirked. To add to this, he reached back and roughly groaped her ass openly in front of Taylor's little brother. While she tried her best told hold back the hot noise that followed, a smirk crossed his face as it just managed to gasp out and leave Taylor blushing, still lying across him and rubbing into his dick. "Can you blame the losers for coming back though? I would for a peak at an ass like this?"

Cooper piped up again, much to his bestie's annoyance. "I think Oliver just wanted to see your ass, Taylor's was on my mind though…"

"_DUDE _I looked at his ass ONE TIME at the pool, that's it_!_" Oliver had taken the blond's ear and dragged him close to hiss than in a half-whisper.

Pierce snorted. "Figured your brother was gay, Tay!"

Taylor couldn't help but slap him for that. "You want me just to call Trip daddy from now on?"

"Oooh still with your brother in the room, you really are my naughty girl… Why don't you give him some action too and we can get this train rolling again. I'm still super fucking hard, slut…" The drama nerd growled in a husky voice, taking her ass cheeks in his hand and grinding into her base pussy. He was throbbing hard, feeling the heat of her dripping wetness even through his jeans.

Deciding to tease his best friend, Cooper piped up "Who knows, maybe she already calls Oli, her 'daddy'."

The blond, and the two horny boys on the couch, couldn't deny that thinking of that happening had them all moaning inside and hard as hell. Just imagining Taylor's delicate fingers tracing up Oliver's undefined chest, and the cute little moans he would make was making precum pump out of Cooper's cockhead. His fingers closed tighter around the length while the picture shifted to Oliver's head and eyes rolling back while Taylor slowly pumped his little length. Milking her own brother of his cum and those hot moans he made while jerking it.

Pierce grinned and joined in on the teasing. "Oh I don't doubt it, Taylor's such a slutty little girl that should sneak into her little brother's bedroom and ride his cock, or let him pound away at her while enjoying some make out time…"

"Probably banged right on the couch, huh?" Cooper offered, setting himself for on the armchair. His cocky grin matched Pierce's like Taylor's look of horror matched Oliver's. "'_Oh yes daddy use your big sister's pussy'_ or something like that. Think he cum's in his sister's bare?"

"On the couch? Heck knowing these two, Oliver probably sneaks in while she's showering and bam! Right against the shower wall!" Trip decided to add in, not noticing the glare from the Otto siblings.

Pierce couldn't hold back his somewhat evil laugh back. "Bamm! Oh man that'd be hot… And the fag would totally cum bare inside of her? He wouldn't spend cash on condoms!"

"Are you done?" Taylor interrupted.

"Oh hell no, I bet Taylor brought that robe just so Oliver would notice how hot her body was and want a peak." Cooper grinned, not knowing how annoyed his best friend was getting.

"You three are sick!" Oliver added in hopes that no one would see his raging hardon. With an annoyed grump, Oliver made to walk off.

To everyone's surprise Trip suddenly bolted from the couch and wrapped an arm around Oliver's slight frame before he could even reach the hallway. With the boy's arms pinned on either side, he had full access to go down and grope the boy's hard length through his pants, turning them around to show off for everyone. "He's totally getting off on us knowing he bangs his sister. Look how hard his little dick's gotten…"

"I DON'T BANG MY SISTER AND IT'S NOT LITTLE!" Oliver screamed, his slightly girly screech amusing Pierce.

Cooper chuckled. "So you breed your sister? Goooot it…"

"And it's not small, it's tiny." Pierce added, bucking against Taylor's pussy again while she tried to bite back her slutty moans.

"UGH!" Oliver groaned. "Taylor!"

But the girl couldn't manage a response, her body was being teased all over by Pierce and Cooper when he took Trip's spot. She didn't even care enough to protest the dumb blond's addition, her little brother's best friend wasn't overly as unattractive as she made him out to be. His slender fingers were rubbing up and down the girl's juicy ass crack, pressing against her hole while his other hand was busy undoing his shirt buttons. One by one they slowly popped off, easing his tan chest out into view of his best friend. Who was blushing while being made to watch his best friend strip and pleasure his sister with eagerness. Soon his shirt was off, and that bare slightly defined chest was on full display for Oliver to almost drool over. His eyes darted away, even as Taylor's moans begged them to keep watching.

"Trip!" Oliver protested, squirming a little when Trip's hand began feeling him up. "Ahh… god…"

The hand around him stayed strong, while the one gripping his length slowly stroked him then and there. Teasing the head between his thumb and forefinger, or cupping his already full balls and grinding them around softly. It came as a moan-worthy shock when the hand slipped up inside his shirt and began to explore his bare chest, snaking underneath its partner to attack Oliver's light-pink nipples. Twisting them around or giving one a hard pinch. He couldn't fight it, either, as Trip began playing with the button to his pants. He'd never expected the dumb hunk to be interested in his cock, and it was hard to fight back a moan as someone other than his or Gina's hands brushed against his sensitive five inch cock. While he had considered seeing if Cooper wanted to take some of their mutual masturbation sessions to another level, by touching each other, the boy didn't know how his friend would take it and didn't want to lose his only real sources of friendship and income.

"Trip! Dude! Let me go…!" Oliver whined.

Grinning, Trip just pulled down the younger boy's hanes branded underwear and let the boy's thin cock flop out, leaking a thick stream of precum. He licked his lips a little at the uneven trim of the dark hairs around the base, but the smooth balls were nice to fondle in his hands.

"I might let you go if you shoot a nice load for us all to see. Or maybe one in your sister…"


End file.
